It is generally known from semiconductor technology that silicon and silicon carbides can be doped by means of ion implantation with elements of the fifth main group and that n-conducting areas can be produced in this way. The efforts, to use this method for doping diamonds, were unsuccessful. Alterative methods for doping with, for example, lithium or sodium, also did not lead to a satisfactory result (R. Kalish, Ion Implantation in Diamond and Diamond Films: Doping, Damage Effects and their Applications, Applied Surface Science 117/118 (1997)558).